beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Sieg Xcalibur
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-92 Starter Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron on September 15th, 2017. Description Takara Tomy's Sieg Xcalibur, like its predecessors Xcalibur and Xeno Xcalibur, is an Attack Type Energy Layer based on the legendary sword Excalibur that features a large sword running down the length of the Layer, the end of which protrudes from the bottom which acts as the primary point of contact. However, due to the exaggerated designs around the sword, the contact point doesn't even protrude as far as Xeno Xcalibur's contact point. To make up for this, Sieg Xcalibur has an overall diamond shape as opposed to round as such a shape creates four recoil heavy points of contact. As part of the God Layer System, Sieg Xcalibur features a gimmick; the sword is made of metal, akin to the dragon heads found on Lost Longinus. However the tip of the sword is covered in plastic, to reduce the possibility of breaking the opponent's Layer. The inclusion of metal increases the weight of the Layer, granting higher inertia that increases both Knock-Out and Burst Attack as well as increasing the Layer's Burst Resistance as the high inertia resists teeth skipping, a property that compliments the tall teeth of Sieg Xcalibur. However the asymmetrical design of the metal sword means that this Layer is incredibly unbalanced, a trait that drains the Stamina of Combinations and can break a Combination's banking pattern. However, the large gap where the hilt of the sword lies is liable to denting and even chipping due to how thin the molding is. While not enough to completely break Sieg Xcalibur, if one is fearful of possible performance changes or simply dislikes the damaged appearance, they may want to own multiple copies of this Layer. Use in Attack Combinations Sieg Xcalibur can be put to use in the Attack Combination (Metal God Chip) Sieg Xcalibur 0/1/2/4/5/7 Meteor/Vortex/Cross/Glaive Xtreme/Atomic/Trans/Needle. The heavy weight of 0/1/2/4/5/7 Meteor/Vortex bolsters Sieg Xcalibur's Burst potential while the Layer's strong teeth and weight can compensate for the increased Burst risk. Xtreme makes the combination a Mobile Attack Combination and its high speed further increases Burst potential while its friction can reduce the risk of banking pattern loss by Sieg Xcalibur's unbalanced nature while Atomic makes the combination a Stationary Attack Combination and its Stability and Stamina can off set the low Stamina posed by Sieg Xcalibur's unbalanced nature while Atomic's free spinning ring and the Cross/Glaive Frame adds Life-After-Death which can allow the Combination to potentially Out-Spin the opponent if a Burst is not achieved. Trans is capable of performing both tasks but at the cost of possible pattern loss in Attack Mode and Stability and Stamina loss in Stamina Mode. Needle can improve Attack potential early in battle with its movement and its tabs and studs improves recoil control. Overall Takara Tomy's Sieg Xcalibur features a recoil heavy design, heavy weight and strong teeth making it a top-tier Energy Layer for Attack Combinations. While the unbalanced design is liable to throwing off a Combination's banking pattern and reducing stamina, its high Burst potential makes it on par with, if not greater than, Legend Spriggan. However, with the release of Winning Valkyrie, which has greater Burst potential as well as greater Stamina, Sieg Xcalibur has become outclassed. As such, Takara Tomy's Sieg Xcalibur is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-92 Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron (translucent red and blue) * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 05: Sieg Xcalibur 5Bump Atomic * BG-09 Random Layer Collection Vol. 9 - 01: Sieg Xcalibur * B-00 Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron (Golden Sword Ver.) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerSiegXcalibur.png|Sieg Xcalibur (Official Image) Sieg Xcalibur (Golden Sword Ver).png|Sieg Xcalibur (Golden Sword Ver.) Sieg Xcalibur (B-111 05 Ver).png|Sieg Xcalibur 5Bump Atomic (B-111 05) Sieg Xcalibur (RLC 9 01 Ver).png|Sieg Xcalibur (Random Layer Collection Vol. 9 01) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy